Alice Kaldwell
"I was a good girl at one time, that was until I found out what it was like to be bad for once and you know what? I fucking love being terrible, I don't have to give a shit anymore." Appearance Face Claim: Courteney Cox In her glory days, Alice was a beautiful woman with undying beauty, at least described that way by whoever it was that saw her. The tests of time have worn her down to the point where she has age marks and even a few wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. Her hair is soft and long, having been spotted with a few gray hairs as she grew older. Her eyes were a few shades darker than her daughter's, almost looking black in certain lights. She would line her eyes with darker colors, wanting to be rid of the crow's feet that would pop up on her face at times. She was in rather good shape for a woman of 40, which made it easier for her to pick up younger men. Alice could be seen in several different revealing outfits, making herself look far more adventurous and young for her age. It was never uncommon to see her wearing heels and jewels that were gaudy and huge. Her favorite was to wear a wedding set that she'd picked out with her husband's divorce checks to her and she would often wear them around town. On her lower back, she has a small tattoo of the county where she was born plus the names of her siblings and parents. It's off to the left side and more on her hip than her lower back. It is lined in dark black ink and hasn't faded too much, she normally applies lotion to it to keep it looking nice. On her right upper shoulder, she has a small flute with music notes around it for Marcella. She never once told her daughter she had this one and never explained it to people when they asked about it; she got it after she disowned her daughter and had it done several months after realizing what she'd done. Personality Upon first glance, Alice is a hateful, scorning, condescending woman who could not care less about who it is she's talking to. Her words were often filled with degrading emotion in them and she would normally work to make herself as unapproachable by family as possible. Really, Alice was ashamed of herself. She had always wanted to be a good mom but the divorce from Hank began bringing out the worst in her because, without him, Alice began realizing what it was she had walked away from. She took this out on her daughter in many ways, not bothering to even try to be motherly anymore. Alice was very horribly jealous of her daughter, her looks, her personality, her motivation and her drive, so much so that she distanced herself from Marcella. Alice was a horrible cougar in Marietta. She went around and seduced the younger guys and worked on getting the affection that she felt she deserved. She wouldn't keep many of them around for long and it showed when she would come home different nights with different men. She never once counted on Marcella doing anything even similar to her mother so when she caught her daughter giving blowjobs in her living room, she had been furious with her daughter. If there was one thing that Alice never wanted for Marcella, it was that she never wanted the girl to get pregnant before she was ready. She worked on that at least with her daughter and was very open when it came to questions about sexual interaction with others. Seeing her daughter doing something like that infuriated her. Contrary to her own lack of education, she wanted her daughter to succeed more than anything and when she didn't, Alice was so disappointed in her that she no longer wanted Marcella. She gave up her motherhood and drowned herself in alcohol. A few months after, she regretted this so deeply that she got a tattoo of a flute and music notes for her daughter and hoped that one day they would be together again. History ddd Relationships Marcella Green: Alice's daughter. The two of them never got along while Alice was alive but a last phone call to Marcella proved to be worth it as they began to patch things up. Alice died shortly after. Katrina Kaldwell: Alice's sister. She hasn't seen her sister in years and never even bothered to talk to her after she divorced Hank. For a short amount of time, she did see Katrina in the police station after slapping Marcella. Hank Green: Ex-husband. The two have a rather volatile relationship and Alice has been known to scream and throw things at him if she doesn't get him to listen to her. Hank only talks to Alice because he wants to see his daughter, there is no other reason. Hank couldn't care less about her but he does keep tabs on Alice for Marcella's sake.